1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing diverse information and services based on an ultraviolet index detected by a mobile terminal having an ultraviolet sensor mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultraviolet rays are included in rays from diverse light sources including sunlight. Ultraviolet (UV) radiation, which has a shorter wavelength than blue or violet rays among visible rays, is divided into three types of rays: ultraviolet-A (UVA), ultraviolet-B (UVB) and ultraviolet-C (UVC). UVA, having a wavelength of about 320-400 nm is not absorbed in the ozone layer. A majority of UVB, having a wavelength of about 280-320 nm is absorbed into the ozone layer, but a portion thereof reaches the earth's surface. UVC, having a wavelength of about 100-280 nm is completely absorbed into the ozone layer.
Ultraviolet rays have the ability to sterilize, and if it is irradiated onto the human body, it causes production of vitamin-D in the human body. However, UVA and especially UVB penetrate into the skin resulting in sunburn, and may exert a bad effect on health, such as skin cancer and cataracts. Due to the thinning of the ozone layer and the resulting increase of the sun's ultraviolet rays that reach the earth's surface , associated risks to the human body are related to individuals' habits and the resulting level of exposure to the sun's rays.
It is recommended that a simple ultraviolet (UV) index that has been generally adopted throughout the world is used. The UV index refers to the amount of UVB radiation that reaches the earth's surface when the altitude of the sun is at a maximum, and incorporates 10 UV intensity levels on a scale of 0 to 9, where 0 indicates a minimal risk of overexposure and 9 or above indicates a very high risk. The UV index provides information on damage to the skin which may be caused by overexposure to the sun's rays, and it provides information to help a person plan their outdoor activities.
The UV index is classified into indexes of very low (0 to 2.9), low (3 to 4.9), moderate (5 to 6.9), high (7 to 8.9), and very high (over 9). When the UV index is very low, exposure to the sun's rays for about one hour and 50 minutes or more may cause the reddening of the skin (i.e., erythema), and when the UV index is low, exposure for about one hour and 40 minutes or more may cause the reddening of the skin. When the UV index is moderate, exposure for about one hour or more may cause the reddening of the skin, and when the UV index is high, exposure for about forty minutes or more may cause the reddening of the skin. When the UV index is very high, exposure for about 30 minutes or more may cause the reddening of the skin. As shown in FIG. 1, the degree of reddening of the skin according to the time of exposure may also differ based on skin type.
Since the amount of ozone in the stratosphere and clouds greatly affect the intensity of the UV rays that reach the earth's surface, the Korean Meteorological Administration provides UV index forecasts in view of the amount of ozone in the stratosphere and weather change. The Korean Meteorological Administration reports the UV index forecasts twice a day. The UV index for each day is reported at 6:00 Korean Standard Time (KST), and the UV index of the next day is reported at 18:00 KST.
However, although the report as described provides a UV index forecast, it does not provide the UV-related information that changes with the lapse of time, and thus it cannot properly anticipate the change of the UV rays. Also, since the report provides only brief information for a wide region, for example, Gangwondo, Seoul, and so on, the accuracy of the report is degraded when it is adopted in practical life.